


Days off

by HanHanTheGreat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Board Games, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHanTheGreat/pseuds/HanHanTheGreat
Summary: What our lovely boys do when their lives aren't in danger





	Days off

"Stop it." Fitz warned as Ward dragged his hand lightly up Fitz' side. 

"What? I'm not doing anything." Ward smirked.

"Yes, you are. Get your hand away from me." Fitz lightly elbowed him from where he sat between Wards legs, with Ward a solid mass behind him.

"What? Are you ticklish?" Ward pressed his hand a little harder against Fitz.

"You know I am. But I also know that you are, so get your hand away from my side before I retaliate." Wards hand instantly dropped down to his engineers waist.

"That's low." He said seriously, and even though Fitz wasn't looking at him, he knew Ward was smiling still.

"Mhm." He went back to reading an article on his phone. Wards chin rested on top of his head, reading along with him. He snuggled further into Wards embrace, feeling warm in the otherwise cold lounge of the Bus. Ward kissed the top of his head, and tightened his grip around Fitz' waist.

"Affectionate today, are we?"

"Sure." Ward said, turning Fitz head around to kiss his mouth instead. Fitz melted into the kiss and one of Wards hands came to cup his cheek.

"Hey, Woah, keep it PG, you two." They broke apart and turned their heads to see Skye standing in the doorway with a few boxes in her hands, and Simmons standing behind her looking quite amused.

"Oi, shut it." Fitz gave them a look, followed by a smile.

"What do you want?" Ward asked. Skye lifted up the boxes in her hands to show them. Upon closer inspection, Fitz saw that they were indeed, board games.

"Wanna join us? Most of these games need more that two players, anyway."

Fitz looked at Ward and shrugged. Then he turned to Skye, "Sure. But I didn't even realize we had board games on this plane."

"Of course we do! Me and Ward play battleship like all the time." Fitz looked at Ward questioningly.

"As her SO, I've played it with her for a... training exercise." Fitz' look just strengthened. Ward cleared his throat. "Also I like board games. So count me in."

"Nice." Skye smirked from ear to ear, then her and Simmons came and sat in two chairs around the couch Fitz and Ward were snuggling on. As they sat down though, Fitz sat up and moved slightly away from Ward, still sitting between his legs, but no longer pressed up against him. Obviously the rest of the team knew about their relationship, but they tried not to be too affectionate with each other around the others.

"So we have Scrabble, Sorry, Battleship, Jenga and Monopoly. Take your pick." Skye said.

"I personally vote Scrabble." Simmons inputted.

"Monopoly?" Ward suggested, not sounding too sure of his answer.

"What? Do you want me to hate you? No, I'm saying Scrabble." Fitz said.

"Aww man, I was voting Monopoly too." Skye told them.

"Well now what?" Ward asked.

"Umm... OH! AC! Help us break this tie!" Skye called out, the rest looked back to see their team leader walking out of the kitchen with a mug in his hand.

"What?" Coulson was walking their way, looking confused. When he saw the games spread out on the table, understanding dawned on him. "Oh. What's it tied between?"

"Scrabble and Monopoly." Simmons told him. He nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna say Scrabble. I want you guys to bond, not kill each other."

Ward looked at Skye. "He's got a point."

"Yeah, that's true. Well alright, Scrabble it is. Thanks AC." He nodded again, then headed in the direction of his office.

 

\----------------

 

Scrabble was a mess. Simmons was winning with like a hundred something points, with Fitz not that far behind her. Skye was loosing badly and pissed about it, and at some point she had dared Ward to kiss Fitz everytime the engineer made a word that he didn't understand. It happened more times than Ward would've liked to admit.

"Stop that! How are you getting so many points? There shouldn't even be enough letters in the bag for this!" Fitz half yelled. Simmons just laughed hysterically.

"I'm just really good at Scrabble."

"I'm staring to think we should've played Jenga." Skye told Ward as they watched the two scientists argue.

"You think?" Ward dedpanned.

"Should we do something about this?" Skye asked, eyes not leaving the pair.

"Yeah, probably." He leaned over and put a hand on Fitz' thigh. "Hey, let's just keep playing, ok? No more arguing." Fitz shot him a look that would've caught Melinda May herself off guard. "Maybe a different game, then? We got plenty others."

Fitz sucked in a breath. "Yeah. Yes, ok. Let's play something else. Simmons, you win, are you pleased?" He turned back to her.

"Very."

They then played Jenga, ending up playing multiple games of it which both Ward and Fitz won an equal number of. By the time they decided enough was enough, it was dark outside the Bus windows, and the four team members decided to just spend the rest of their night with a Netflix marathon.

Skye and Simmons both went into the kitchen to get snacks, which left Fitz and Ward alone on the couch.

"I'm never playing a board game with you or Jemma ever again." Fitz told him. Ward pecked at his lips.

"What about Skye?"

"At least with her I have a chance at winning."

"Hey, give yourself some credit, you were pretty good at Jenga."

"That game is hardly something to go by, especially when you're in a plane."

"Sound like you're a sore loser."

"Shut up."

Ward laughed, and kissed him again.

These were the best kinds of days.


End file.
